


Forget The Past

by AzenaKira



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SquallxIrvine. SquallxSEIFER. Implied SquallxRinoa.</p><p>Irvine catches a drinking lion and ends up with way more than he bargained for. Does Rinoa have anything to do with this; was it always Seifer? Two can play at this game Seifer Almasy. He wants a fight? He's freakin got one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunken Kisses

\--  
Irvine  
\--

I couldn’t help but stare at him from across the room. He was downing shots again. It seems like he’s always doing that now a days since Rin left him. Poor guy, Rin was just starting to get him to open up. Sometimes I wonder if she ever realized how close she was to breaking that icy shield. Hn, as soon as she went back home he just closed himself up again, but this time it was worse. He hardly ever talks to anyone anymore, except when he’s drunk. Maybe I can use that to my advantage…

I stood up debating whether or not I should go through with my plan. I don’t know what it was about him that made me want him so much. His eyes, they were so gray, so clouded. They say you can tell a lot by a persons eyes. It was nearly impossible to tell anything about Squall from his eyes. He shielded himself from everything and everyone, but I’m going to change all that tonight. I’ll make sure of it.

I began walking over to him. He grabbed another shot and downed it. I sighed as a stood next to him and placed my hands on his shoulders, “That the twelfth one tonight Squall.”

He just stared at the glass no even caring about the fact that I was touching him.

I sighed again, “You’re going to make this harder than I thought, you know.”

That time he seemed to hear me. He looked at me with confused, but serious eyes and raised his left eyebrow ever so slightly. God he looked so hot when he was caught off guard, “Make what harder Irvine?”

I couldn’t help but laugh at the way he said that. I knew what he meant, but my mind registered it as something totally different. All I could do at that point was grin at him.

For a moment I thought I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. Maybe it was the light, I’m not quite sure… Suddenly his mind caught on and his eyes narrowed, “Answer me Kinneas.”

I laughed slightly, “What do you think it meant Squall? Come on, it’s not that hard to figure out is it?” I moved my left hand from his shoulder and grabbed a piece of his hair and twirled it around my finger. I took my right hand and ran it along the side of his neck barely touching his skin. I felt him flinch under my touch. He stood up and turned around to face me and I crossed my arms.

I stared into his eyes and grinned, “Like I said, is it really that hard to figure out?”

He sighed, “Kinneas, I’m not drunk and I’m not stupid.”

I frowned a bit, “You’ve had twelve shots and you’re saying you’re not drunk?” I grinned and took a step towards him, surprisingly he didn’t move, “I find that very hard to believe.”

He just crossed his arms and leaned against the bar. Our eyes were still locked; I don’t think he even realized how close I was to him. Before he knew it I was standing right in front of him. I couldn’t read anything in his eyes, so I just decided to go for it. I leaned in and brushed my lips lightly against his and pulled back to look into his eyes.

His eyes were wide and he looked completely shocked. Well, there’s one way to catch a lion off guard. I just hope he’s not going to kill me for that.

\--  
Squall  
\--

I couldn’t believe what just happened. I found myself blushing slightly and I looked at the ground to try and hide it, but apparently it’s hard to hide anything from Irvine.

He grinned slightly and tilted my chin up with a single finger, “Are you blushing Squall? Hn, I thought it’d be harder to break you than this. Guess I was wrong.” He ran a finger over my lips. His skin was so soft…I couldn’t get the taste of his lips to come off of mine.

I was shaking a bit, not because I was scared, but because I had no idea what to do. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and sighed before opening them again. Irvine was staring at my hands, shit…he knows I’m shaking. He removed his finger from my lips, but kept my chin tilted up. He leaned in again, but this time he didn’t just brush his lips against mine, he kissed me.

My breath caught in my throat. He lips were so soft. I felt his tongue press lightly against my lips. I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue entered my mouth. Before I knew it I was kissing him back. He finally pulled back and looked into my eyes with that same grin on his face.

\--  
Irvine  
\--

Well, like I said, there’s one way to catch a lion off guard. I just didn’t think it’d be this easy. I stared into his eyes; they were full of passion and confusion. Who wouldn’t blame him. He loved Rin, I could tell. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be drinking like he is. I saw tears in his eyes and frowned a bit, “Squall…”

He glared at me through watery eyes, “Jackass, what makes you think I like you like that anyways?”

I frowned more, “If you didn’t then why did y-“

“Whatever.” He started walking away and I placed a hand on his shoulder. He quickly shrugged it off and walked to his room. Damn, I was so close to breaking that shield!


	2. Morning Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irvine moves to confront Squall the morning after the night at the bar and gets a bigger surprise than he was really expecting...

-Squall-  
  


I sat in my room the next morning. On the bed, no shirt. I hadn’t slept a wink. Why couldn’t I stop thinking about Kinneas? How did he know I wasn’t-

Suddenly a knock on the door disrupted my thoughts. I sighed again, “Give me ten minutes!”

I shuffled around my room looking for a clean shirt… That’s pretty hard to do at the moment. Sure I’m mostly a neat freak, but it’s been a while since I could actually take a break and tidy some things up. Ah, clean black shirt. I put it on and looked for my belt… Damnit, where’d that go? Bathroom, right.

I went to the bathroom and found my belt on the floor and put it on. I turned the sink on hot and sighed while it heated up. Once it was heated I splashed my face with the water and ran some through my hair. I grabbed a towel and lightly brushed the water off my face.

While throwing the towel somewhere on the bathroom floor I heard someone knock on the door again, “Coming!” I shouted as a quickly walked to the door… I opened it and my eyes widened, “K-Kinneas?!”

He smiled, “Sorry Squall… Couldn’t sleep… Can we talk?”  
  


-Irvine-  
  


I looked into Squall’s eyes, he apparently wasn’t paying attention so I waved a hand in front of his face, “Earth to Squa-AH!”

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled into the room. I lost my balance and fell on the floor with a thud. Glancing behind me I saw Squall closing the door, “Dude, what the he-”

“What do you want?” I heard him say as I flipped onto my back.

“I just wanted to talk Squall…” I quickly stood up and pulled him close into a tight hug while grinning, “What was with you last night man?”

I saw him blush and try to pull away… Obviously the lion wasn’t drunk anymore. His eye twitched, “Damnit Kinneas, let me go!”

I sighed and dropped him, “There, happy?”

I laughed as he scrambled to his feet and glared at me… I couldn’t help myself so I leaned in and kissed him on the lips again. His eyes widened, but he eventually kissed me back, and to my liking, might I add.

However, before he was able to deepen the kiss, he pulled back and said, “Kinneas, I can’t do this.”

I blinked and frowned, “Hey Squall, if this is about Rin…”

“It’s not about Rin.”

I blinked again and put on a puzzled face, “What? Oh damn, Squall, don’t tell me you’re straight!”

His face flushed slightly, “N… No Kinneas, I’m not straight, but that’s not the problem.”

I blinked yet again, looking even more puzzled, “Then what is?”

He sighed and crossed his arms, “I… I love Seifer…”

…My jaw literally hit the floor…

 


	3. Questioning The Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Considering the news he just heard, Irvine isn't exactly thinking straight at this point. And he can't help but question for answers.

-Irvine-  
  


“So wait…” I still couldn’t believe what my little lion had muttered, “You and… You and HIM are…?”

He nodded in response. Oh Shiva, did I mess this one up, “I’m sorry Squall… I didn’t-“

“Forget it.” He bit back and crossed his arms.

I paused for a second and blinked, “Then, if you and… Well… Why were you drinking?”

“…It would have been my one year anniversary with Rin… And Seifer was out of town.”

I nodded slightly. It somewhat made sense… I think I’ll play it safe and leave that subject alone for now, “So… How did you and Seifer… Ya know…”

“You really want to know?” The kitten glanced at me as he sat onto the edge of his bed.

I instinctively got up and sat beside him, nodding furiously. Of course I wanted to know! Hine, I just kissed him twice in the past twenty-four hours and he chooses now to spill his secret?! We’re going to have to straighten his head.

He sighed, “Alright well… I guess I should start from the beginning…”  
  


-Squall-  
  


I can’t believe I’m agreeing to telling Kinneas all this… I’ve never told anyone, not even Rin.

“Well?”

I blinked looking up at the cowboy, “What?”

“Are you going to tell me or not?” I felt him stroke my hair carelessly.

I flushed slightly, “Right… Sorry… It’s just… Personal.”

He grinned at me, “Of course it is. Now spill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I can't believe I updated this one again. It's been a while huh? This story really isn't my writing style anymore, but I'm slowly getting back into it.
> 
> By requests, this will deffinately be continued. I have no intention of stopping it and Chapter 4 should be out soon, including Seifer's perspective, although most will be from Squall's no doubt.
> 
> Please continue to review, it really helps. D Again, sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to cut the flashback out of this chapter.


	4. Ocean Mist Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter to when Squall and Seifer originally got together... With some more details than Irvine is really expecting...

-Squall-  
  


I felt myself gasp as Seifer’s hands began to slide up my shirt. I moaned his name.

I really don’t remember how it all started off… But when it finally happened… Hine, it felt so good I couldn’t stand it. He really was a Sex God.

“What are you thinking, plush-boy?” I heard the blond purr into my ear.

I moaned as I felt him slip a hand into my pants, “I… aaahh… Hyne, Seifer.”

I heard a modest laugh, “What was that, plush-boy?”

I panted softly and looked up into his ocean mist eyes, “Why… why do you call me that?”

He had manages to slip my pants, and boxers, down to my ankles by this point. I felt him slide my shirt up to my neck, exposing my entire chest to him. My face flushed and he grinned. I felt his tongue slide from my right nipple down to my belly button.

“Does it matter why I call you that?”

I moaned and apparently threw a ‘yes’ in there somewhere since he continued.

“I call you that because it’s unique.” He kissed me softly while snaking a hand around my shaft and I gasped while he continued, “No one else will ever call you that. It also means that I have something they don’t.”

I saw him grin slightly through my hazy eyes, “I don’t understand…” I managed to get out between moans.

Seifer chuckled softly and lent down and kissed me again, “It means that even if they have Squall Leonhart…” He grinned at me, “I’ll still have my plush-boy.”  
  


-Seifer-  
  


I slid my hand along his chest again and grinned as another moan escaped his lips. I never thought that claiming Leonhart would feel this good.

“Seifer…”

I heard him moan as I stroked him faster, “What’s that plush-boy?” I grinned. Domination was so easy. No one could say no to me, no matter what their gender was. And I loved it.

A few seconds later I was in the bliss of hearing him scream my name in pleasure as he covered his chest, and my perfect hand, in his white sticky cream.

I couldn’t resist, so I removed my hand and licked it off. It was unique… Not something I tasted with all the others… It had a slight vanilla flavoring, but at the same time, it was salty sweet. Normally, that would be a combination that I would like… But the taste of Squall just made me want more.

  
-Squall-  
  


I was panting heavily. I can’t believe that Seifer had made me scream his name while I… Hyne, I can’t even say it. It just felt so good.

Before I knew it I felt something cold on my entrance, “…Seifer?”

I saw him grin at me and he leaned up, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. Then I gasped as I felt him trust into me. He broke the kiss and I groaned.

“You okay plush-boy?”

He almost seemed concerned… Which was odd, “Yeah, fine… Keep going.”

He nodded and began thrusting. I moaned with each thrust, unable to take it as I grew harder again, “Seifer!”

I heard him moan my name as he kissed me deeply again. He hit my prostate and I gasped. I looked up at him, and he knew exactly what he was doing… It was a little… Scary.  
  


-Seifer-  
  


I moaned his name as we both climaxed. Me inside him and him well… Everywhere… Yeah that’s going to be a bother to clean up. Good thing it’s not my room. Hah.

After that he seemed to pass out from our little ‘adventure.’ So I quickly pulled out painlessly and slipped my clothes back on… And left.


	5. Cryptic Infidelity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite what he's heard, Irvine presses forward to try and claim the lion... However his plans go a little off track when Seifer walks in... Squall isn't entirely sure HOW to react to what happens either.

\--------

Irvine

\--------

 

I stared blanklessly at Squall for a few minutes after the lion’s… detailed explanation.

 

“Well?” I saw him glance at him.

 

“It was um..” I coughed, “Detailed to say the least.”

 

He blushed brightly and stammered an apology, “Well I just… You asked and… I-”

 

Despite everything he just said about loving Seifer and all, I didn’t really buy it… And considering he couldn’t make complete sentences to begin with, I took the opportunity to kiss him.

 

\--------

Squall

\--------

 

My eyes widened when he kissed me. I had just told him my darkest secret: I. Love. Seifer. Is it that hard to understand? Maybe in his fucked up mind somewhere, Seifer sounds like Irvine…

 

Despite everything I felt for Seifer… Irvine was still a damn good kisser, and without noticing, I was beginning to kiss him back.

 

\--------

Irvine

\--------

 

I grinned. Finally some kind of response from the lion! Maybe hooking this fish wouldn’t be as hard as I thought… Well, he’s not really a fish… And speaking of hard…

 

I gently broke the kiss and looked into the lion’s eyes, “Well Leonhart… For loving Seifer I sure gave you a hard on.” I said while lightly placing my hand over his crotch.

 

I saw him shutter slightly. He wouldn’t even look at me…

 

“Kinneas, I can’t…”

 

I sighed dramatically and backed away, making obvious hand motions, “What to you mean by ‘I can’t’ Squall? Come on! I already kissed you!”

 

“ **You what?!** ” I heard a strong male voice from behind me and I sweatdropped.

 

“Oh… Shit.”

 

I glanced over my shoulder to see blond hair… Oh. Double. Fucking. Shit… I’m dead.

 

“Seifer… It’s not what it looks like.” I heard come out of Squall’s mouth… Moron shouldn’t have spoken. Now we’re probably both dead.

 

\--------

Seifer

\--------

 

I glared at both of them. Sure I fucked Squall. Sure I wanted to do it again. But I most certainly… Did. Not. Love. Him…. Then why am I so pissed?

 

“Kinneas?! What the FUCK are you doing with my plush-boy?!”

 

“P-plush-boy? Oh right, your name for Squall. Look I-” That was all I let the cowboy mutter before my fist ‘made love’ with his jaw.

 

“Seifer!”

 

I glared at Squall, “So you were cheating on me while I was on a mission?”

 

The lion’s face paled, “Wait… You mean we were actually dating?”

 

“What the hell did you think Leonhart?!”

 

“I just… You left… And I…” I heard him mutter.

 

I couldn’t take anymore of this shit today. First I cut my shin on Hyperion and now this?! Ugh. I walked out of the room and slammed the door before Squall could even try to mutter an apology and for that plush-stealing cowboy could get up.

 

\--------

Squall

\--------

 

Shit! I glanced between the door and Kinneas, “Damnit! … Fuck it, Kinneas is closer!” I leaned down and shook him lightly, “Kinneas? Kinneas?! Damnit Kinneas, wake up!”

 

I heard a groan.

 

“Kinneas?”

 

Suddenly he was up to his feet quickly glancing around the room, glaring at inanimate objects, “Damnit where’s that blond son-of-a-bitch?! I’m going t-”

 

“He left.” I calmly stated.

 

\--------

Irvine

\--------

 

I sighed heavily and fell onto Squall’s bed. I put a hand to my jaw, “Damn that hurt…”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

I blinked and looked up at him, “… I’m fine. If you love Seifer, why are you still here?”

 

“… I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 

I twitched involuntarily at his sudden monotone and blank expression, “Damnit y-wait… Squall… Do you… Not love him?”

 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know… I just… I need time to think about this.” I blinked up at him as he walked out the door.

 

I laid there for a few minutes then sweatdropped. He must be having a bad day now considering he left me in his room.

 

I’m still convinced I’ll win that lion from Seifer… He deserves better. I grinned sitting up. Two can play at this game Seifer Almasy. Time to find my lion’s secret stash!

 

\--------

Seifer

\--------

 

I paused as I entered my dorm. Kinneas knew about the plush-boy comment… No way in hell is he getting my lion! He wants a fight?! Then I’ll give it to him!


End file.
